Marriage Project
by CoolAngel1
Summary: Draco and Ginny hate each other's guts (I know! It's pretty obvious!) but what will they do if they will be paired up in a PROJECT that will give them something to think about their relationship with each other! PG13 for language! Please READ and REVIEW!


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! Except my invented characters and the PLOT!  
  
- - (Thoughts)  
  
(Flashback)  
  
" " (Talking)  
  
= = (Title of Chapter)  
  
Marriage Project  
  
= Pissed; Project =  
  
Virginia Weasley was pissed. She hadn't been this mad at anyone before. But nothing is impossible for Draco Malfoy.  
  
  
  
Virginia or commonly known as Ginny had been running because she was already late in Charms but unfortunately, had accidentally bumped into someone.  
  
"Shit!" the person said as he quickly stood up and glared at Ginny.  
  
"What the hell were you doing Weasley!!? Running like you own this school " he said with venom in his voice, so pissed with Ginny, but Ginny was in a very bad mood since morning and had no intention on being harassed by Malfoy any time that day so.......  
  
"Shut up! It's your fault that you are so deaf that you didn't step aside when I practically shouted at you to step aside" she spat with equal venom as she stood up and brushed off the dirt that had clung to her robes with her hands.  
  
"Weasley, you do not own this school so you can't order me around but then again you can't own this school as I remember you're as poor as a...... hmmm...... Oh yeah your not as poor as anyone because you're the most poorest of all -"  
  
SLAP!  
  
Ginny looked unbelievably at Malfoy who looked at her with the same expression then started yelling "What the hell did you do that for-" but Ginny didn't heard much more as she quickly as far away from Malfoy as possible.  
  
  
  
"Ms. Weasley, please pay attention!" their teacher, Professor Mcgonagall snapped at her.  
  
"Sorry Professor" Ginny apologized quickly. -Arrrgh..... I'm gonna kill Malfoy when this class is over! - She declared, apparently faulting Malfoy to her recent embarrassment.  
  
-- Great Hall --  
  
"Hey Gin! Why are you so pissed?" asked her best friend, Jessica Taylor as she walked with Ginny to the Great Hall. Jessica has long lavender hair that was shoulder length and ocean-blue eyes.  
  
"It's Malfoy" Ginny responded through gritted teeth.  
  
"Again? Why don't you just ignore that bastard?" she said as she rolled her eyes in annoyance.  
  
"Jess! He just got on my nerves and I hate him!" Ginny said angrily, emphasizing the word "hate".  
  
"Oh well you just have to deal with it since, if you must know we are having Double Potions and Muggle Studies this afternoon" Jessica stated plainly as she saw her friends eyes widen.  
  
Ginny and Jessica who were practically the two best students in their sixth were advanced in Muggle Studies and surprisingly, Potions which unfortunately they both had with the Slytherins.  
  
"What! This is so unfair!" Ginny mumbled as she and Jessica took their sit in the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Gin, just forget about it!" Jessica said with a bit of annoyance in her voice.  
  
"Fine! Just promise to help me beat the hell out of Malfoy, later in Potions and Muggle Studies" Ginny said as she grinned at Jessica.  
  
"Whatever" was her answer.  
  
--Double Potions--  
  
"Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy, Jessica Taylor and Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley......" Professor then continue to the list of the students ignoring the gasps of the previous students that had been called.  
  
-Oh my god! I just have to be paired up with Malfoy!- Ginny thought as she slowly moved her way towards Draco who glared at her.  
  
"Now that you have already been partnered, we shall now begin, we are going to make a Diadem Lemur potion but before we start, who can tell me what is Diadem Lemur?" Professor Snape asked and of course, Hermione Granger's hand shot up in the air at once and surprisingly Professor Snape called her.  
  
"Diadem Chatelaine it is kind of a potion that turns any kind of jewel to any kind of color depends on the moods of the giver like pink; when embarrassed, red; when in love, yellow; when happy and so on and so forth" Hermione said in her I-know-it-all voice.  
  
"Very good, Granger, 3 points to Gryffindor" he said and all the Gryffindors glared at him, muttering about being unfair however, Snape ignored them.  
  
Then Snape started giving out instructions on how to do the potion; Diadem Chatelaine, and when he was finished, the class started.  
  
-- Draco and Ginny --  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Weasley!!?" Draco half shouted half asked as he saw her put some slurd (a slimy green thing that comes from an ogre) in the potion.  
  
"Malfoy, Professor Snape's instructions were to put three drops of slurd on it so shut it!" she hissed as she rolled her eyes in annoyance then continued dropping the slurd.  
  
"I don't think you can order me around, Weasley!" he growled.  
  
"Malfoy I can do whatever I want and that includes ordering you around" she said calmly as she held a test tube like thing with a bluish-white liquid in it.  
  
Malfoy was angry. No, he was enraged by this Weasley. How dare she say that to him!!? And with that he lost control and "accidentally" knocked over the test tube (the one Ginny's holding) and drenched Ginny.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR MAL-" but she was interrupted by.........  
  
"Ms. Weasley! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior in my class! 20 points from Gryffindor! And detention for you!" Professor Snape said looking quite enraged.  
  
Ginny was shocked. She had just received detention and had lost 20 points in Potions and all this because of Malfoy who was currently snickering.  
  
"Temper, Temper" he said as he smirked at her but she made no remark back and until the end of Potions, she didn't utter a word that made Draco feel almost guilty but only almost but stopped insulting Ginny for the rest of the class.  
  
"Ms. Weasley, stay behind so we could discuss your detention" Professor Snape said firmly before he dismissed the whole class.  
  
-- Hallway to Muggle Studies --  
  
"So Gin, what did Snape make you do?" Jessica asked.  
  
"Well, nothing I can handle, just check some essays" she stated plainly.  
  
"You're lucky Snape had taken a liking for you or else you will have been cleaning his private things or let you clean a whole dirty room without magic" Jessica said.  
  
"Well yeah, I suppose so but anyways, how was your potion making with Zabini?" she asked, emphasizing the name "Zabini".  
  
"That's none of your business!" Jessica said angrily while trying hard not to blush.  
  
"Fine! Just tell me all the details later!" Ginny said before she ran to Muggle Studies class, completely forgetting that they had nit with the Slytherins.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about!!?" Jessica said angrily as she followed the red-auburn haired girl.  
  
-- Muggle Studies --  
  
"I have an announcement to make" their teacher, Professor Wakefield said. "We will have a very important project today that will affect all your grades greatly so please pay attention" Professor Wakefield said as she looked around the classroom that had gone very still.  
  
"This project is mostly common in the muggle world, it is a marriage project" Professor said as she heard some exited whispers and some groans in the class. Then Pansy Parkinso raised her hand.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Parkinson?" Prosessor Wakefield asked as she motioned Pansy to stand up.  
  
"Uh Professor if his is a marriage project, do we get to choose our partner?" Pansy asked as she looked at Draco adoringly who rolled his eyes then looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry but no, I'm going to choose your partners" said Professor Wakefield firmly that made the class groan some more.  
  
"So this is your partners, Harry Potter and Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley, Brock Jones and Elizabeth Brunes, Blaise Zabini and Jessica Taylor, Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley" and so on and so forth........  
  
"WHAT!!?" all of them shouted except Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Jessica and Brock.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
A few things I'd like you to know:  
  
Jessica has a crush on Zabini.  
  
Zabini is a boy here!  
  
Ginny was shocked on having detention and points taken off because she hadn't have that in Potions in all her six years in Hogwarts  
  
This is not an H/H fic!  
  
This is also not an H/P fic!  
  
That's all!  
  
CoolAngel: Cherry wants to know if misses and sirs likes her story and Cherry is sorry if some other misses or sirs had make a story like Cherry's! Cherry doesn't know that misses or sirs had made stories like Cherry's story! Cherry pleads to misses or sirs to review her story! Cherry thanks also for reading Cherry's story! 


End file.
